


Art for 'The Future Is Space' and  'Parthanatos'

by ranoutofrun



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Comic, Fanart, M/M, Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2018 art from team memory for 'The Future Is Space' by Missy_dee811 and 'Parthanatos' by Parthanatos.





	Art for 'The Future Is Space' and  'Parthanatos'

**Author's Note:**

> Captain America/Iron Man Reverse Bang 2018 art from team memory that inspired the fic [The Future Is Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898860/chapters/34506926) by [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811), and [Parthanatos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927679/chapters/34582107) by [ooka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooka/pseuds/ooka).
> 
> A big thank you to Missy_dee811 and ooka for writing this fic based on my art.

 

 

 

 


End file.
